


A Means to an End

by NinjacookieXD



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Despair, Drowning, M/M, POV Second Person, Pills, Reunion in Heaven, Self Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, suicial feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjacookieXD/pseuds/NinjacookieXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of turning into Ishida, Kiyotaka becomes suicidal. He wants to be reunited with Mondo so badly that he believes the best method is to end it all himself. Why should he live without the only man he's ever truly liked and loved?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Means to an End

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was really down a few weeks back. I’m not sad now but after re-reading this I am. Join me in drowning in feels.  
> First time writing in second person... Does it work?

You just want it all to end already. There's nothing worth living for, not now that your beloved Kyoudai is gone.   
  
You stare down at the marks covering your wrists. You didn't have the courage to do it that way. Now you're just left with ugly scars and glaring red scabs that, although were easy to hide under your uniform, taunt and tease you every single day. They sting, and even a few burn, but you're too far gone to realise that these mean you're still alive.   
  
With this method crossed out, drowning seemed the next best thing. It would be a fitting end, and you figured that way no one would notice the tear stains on your face. But you couldn't even stay under long enough for it to work. After several attempts you just started to cry in frustration, cursing your body's natural want for living. After a while Naegi and Asahina had found you by the poolside drenched and distraught, and comforted you until you felt numb to the world once again.   
  
Once word had gotten out that the nurses office was now open, the third and final plan to end it all entered your mind and was all you could think about for the next few days. You'd had a brief search and seen the mountain of pills stacked in there. If you had any sense, you may have wondered why there were so many packets and bottles in such an easy to find location. Knowing just how cruel the Mastermind was, you suspected that the reason they were there was because of the temptation. To encourage suicide from the despair they were having forced upon them. Either that, or in the hope that someone would force them upon another for a chance at escape.   
  
But it wasn't as if that mattered to you anymore. All you could think of was using them for yourself and being reunited with Mondo. Escape from this hell meant nothing unless it was by your death alone. There was no way you could bring yourself to murder another; even though the detection skills of Kirigiri and Naegi would surely rat you out, it wouldn't be fair to drag another into the afterlife with you. It had to be done alone.   
  
The bottle felt heavy in your hand but you paid that no mind as you sat on your bed with one of Mondo's coats draped around your shoulder. In a sense you were glad there was something of his left behind; it comforted you to know he was close, and that going through with this meant you would be reunited soon. Lifting the bottle to your lips with trembling hands, you take a deep breath before shutting your eyes and gulping down the pills to the best at your ability. Your throat closes on reaction part way through, forcing you to retch and throw the bottle away so that you could cover your mouth. More tears sprung forth as the lump in your throat became bigger, reducing slightly after a few seconds when you were able to swallow them all. It was painful, but that didn’t matter.  
  
It was then, as your mouth became free, that you let out a heart wrenching sob. It was done. No going back now. Glancing over at your bedside table to look at the other two bottles you bought with you and let out a shaky sigh.   
  
With the second you took it slower- taking the content in smaller, more manageable amounts. You didn't think you needed the third. Bottles one and two were fairly large, and would definitely be enough to take you where Mondo was waiting.   
  
At the thought of him, more tears sprung to your eyes. 'Mondo... I'm so sorry... I'm coming...'   
  
You clutch his coat tight around your body, burying your face into the collar as you curl up into it. Your body moves into a foetal position encased in it, leaving you in a small world of darkness that smelt of Mondo. It felt quite peaceful. There was no pain, just numbness as your organs began to shut down, subsequently killing you.    
  
Idly you wonder if there will be a trial. There would be no one for Monokuma- no, Enoshima to execute, but the realisation that you had killed yourself from despair might be a valid excuse just to cause the emotion in everyone else. That's right... Enoshima. It was Enoshima who was behind this all...   
  
As your life fades, you smile as you begin to recall it all. The times before the despair, when you had all been classmates together at Hope's Peak. The times you and Mondo had spent together both as rivals, friends and lovers. Even without your memories you still recognised your strong feelings towards him. A bond so strong that not even memory loss could sever it. You remember your first hug, first kiss, and even your first intercourse. It had hurt a lot, but Mondo had been gentle and comforting. It had been the best night of your life.   
  
You smiled softly and let out a shaky final breath before you body falls still and life leaves it.   
  


* * *

  
It's dark for a while. You feel nothing. No pain, no emotion. No trace that you ever lived or are even living right now. You’re floating on nothing, or perhaps you are falling. There’s no way to tell.   
  
Soon you hear a voice call out to you through the darkness. It's a warm, familiar voice, yet you cannot place it at first. Regardless though, you reach out towards it, pushing all of your strength into the action.   
  
A sudden brightness caused you to recoil slightly and shield your eyes. A feint buzzing sound also rings in your ears at the same time, nearly deafening in it's intensity, but this doesn't last too long.   
  
After a few moments when you open your eyes, you see him. Mondo. He's staring at you from a few metres away, smiling sadly with his arms stretched wide to offer a welcoming embrace. You take a step forward whilst blinking in shock, not sure if this is real or if it's just a dream. You call out his name questioningly and take another step, quickly followed by another, and another, until you're running towards him as fast as you can.   
  
As soon as you reach him your arms wrap tightly around his neck and pull him down into a hug. The tears are hard to control, and are let out in sobs of pure joy as you realise you're together again. This isn't a dream; it's the afterlife. He laughs at the enthusiasm behind your actions, twirling you around on the spot once with his arms holding you by the waist.   
  
Once stopped, he places you back on the ground (which just so happens to look as if it were made of clouds, but you pay this no mind for a moment) and leans down to kiss you. It surprises you, but it very much welcome all the same. Hands grab at faces to keep the other close while lips mash messily against other lips. It’s been too long, far too long. A welcome feeling that you feel lasts forever.

Eventually you both pull away, gazing into each other’s eyes and smiling contently at one another. You’re still crying tears of happiness which are brushed away gently by a slightly calloused finger. Mondo’s smile quickly turns into a pained grimace as his entire expression then turns sad. "Kiyo..." He says, his voice barely a whisper as he grips you with another tight hug. "Kiyo, 'm so sorry..."   
  
"What for, Kyoudai?" You ask through the tears, only just able to get the words out. Your hands pat against his back comfortingly before you continue. "If anything it is I who should apologise for not being able to-"   
  
"No, ya... I don't care ‘bout that. There was nothin’ ya could do; s'not yer fault... I'm sorry you had to do _that_ to get here."   
  
"Oh..." You reply softly, looking down to one side at the ground in shame. Your hands fall down and clench as they rest against his chest along with your side-turned head. "I couldn't do it, Mondo... I couldn't carry on living without you... Before I met you my life was hell, and when I finally got you back after the memory wipe I lost you forever."   
  
Mondo cringed and looked away. "I can imagine... Sorry man, I really don't know what I can say except 'm sorry for what I did."   
  
"Shouldn't you be telling Fujisaki-kun that?" You ask with a slight frown, momentarily forgetting the embarrassment you feel from your actions. Mondo’s eyes widen briefly before he looks away, his cheeks tinting red slightly.

“I have, more than ya can think. He’s cool with it though. Dunno why… At least he’s not ignoring me like Sayaka is to Kuwata. Ya should see him try ta talk to her. It’s pretty funny.” He chuckled lightly before looking back at you. “Despite what ya had ta go through ta get here, ‘m glad you are though…”

“Me too…” You smile up at him before grabbing his arm and pulling slightly. “So, I guess you’ll be the one to show me around this place. Come along, I wish to see Fukisaki-kun too. As well as Kuwata, Ikusaba and Sayaka.”

He smiles before pulling out of your grip to hold your hand instead. “Yeah, c’mon then,” he says before the two of you walk off hand in hand. You feel as if you never want to let go of it again.   
  
  
  



End file.
